


Better

by sanders



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e02 Bless the Beast and the Children, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanders/pseuds/sanders
Summary: Philip asks Lukas to just drive after the turkey shoot begins. It doesn't matter where they go, so long as it's away and so long as it's together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never been this compelled to write for a fandom so quickly as with this show. I hope I've done it justice. Rose is only discussed.

"Come on," Philip says, eventually, when he can uncurl his fingers from the chicken wire and trust his knees not to give out. He smacks Lukas's shoulder to get him moving back toward the bike, understanding the chalk-white of his skin and the tight line of his mouth. 

"Where are we..."

"Doesn't matter. Just drive," Philip says. "Doesn't matter where we go as long as it's away."

Away means into town and through to the other side, and over enough twisting and badly paved backroads that Philip loses his bearings. He trusts Lukas to know, though, to get them _somewhere_. He trusts Lukas to keep them safe for now, alive, as the bike eats up the miles and the wind works its way through his clothes. 

By the time Lukas brings the bike to a stop in a stand of trees, Philip feels half-frozen. He misses his jacket for a moment before remembering why it's tucked away in a corner of his room. He rubs his hands together and tugs off his helmet, watching Lukas do the same. 

"Where are we?"

"Not in Tivoli," Lukas answers. He turns to look around and Philip looks at him. "Alone. Didn't bring anything to drink, though."

"Do you need it for this?" Philip asks, stepping up into Lukas's space. Lukas looks startled, at first, and then he's all hands and force, and Philip braces himself for... anything. With Lukas, he never knows, and this time he only finds himself shoved back against a tree, Lukas's mouth sloppy and warm against his. He slides his hands up across Lukas's chest, up along the sides of his neck, stopping when he can curl his fingers in Lukas's hair and tug. "Easy. Just... slow down."

"Don't want to," Lukas mumbles against Philip's mouth, trying to kiss and talk at once. Philip tugs again and Lukas sighs but gives in, letting Philip lead the way their lips and tongues and teeth fit together. In return, Philip lets Lukas move him, lets him lift and push until Philip's pinned between the tree at his back and the length of Lukas' body in front of him, his legs wrapping around Lukas's hips. He knows gravity will kick in and fight back soon enough, but right now-- _right now_ , Philip feels Lukas trying so hard to keep his hard-on to himself. He just can't seem to do it and Philip takes all kinds of pleasure in grinding right back against him. 

"You _want_ me," Philip teases, mouth against Lukas's neck, hands reaching down to grab his ass. "You want me so bad." He bites Lukas's earlobe and feels how hot his cheeks get against his own skin. "You want—"

"I want you to shut the hell up," Lukas mutters.

"Make me." And, yeah, there's gravity and Lukas's skinny arms and Philip sliding down. He drops his feet and finds his balance, keeping Lukas pulled in closely. 

"I could, you know," Lukas says, moving to adjust himself inside his jeans. His hand rubs against Philip and he wants, so badly, to push into it. 

"How? I'm not Rose. I don't want to blow you." Philip lies, and, funnily enough, the lie tastes a lot like Lukas's skin and wanting to drop to his knees. 

"Liar. You know you want it," Lukas says, pulling away and turning, reversing their positions before Philip can even think to stop him. Philip _does_ think he'll punch Lukas in the dick if he tries to shove him down, though. He knows that much for sure. 

"I'm not jealous of her, you know," Philip says. "You want me to be, but I'm not. I feel sorry for her."

"Yeah? Why's that?" Lukas asks, sliding down to sit at the base of the tree. His fingers slip a little before they catch Philip's and tug him down beside him. "She's beautiful. She's smart. She's cool."

"She's not the one out here," Philip says, letting his head fall against Lukas's shoulder. "She's the one you lie to."

"I'm not... It's not like that," Lukas says, trying to shrug him off. Philip pinches his arm and refuses to move. "I love her. I love _her_. I don't love you."

"I didn't ask you to," Philip says. "You didn't let her suck you off. You said she wanted to, not that you did it."

Lukas snorts. "Yeah, some asshole texted me, freaking out. Kind of ruined the moment."

"Yeah, I'm not going to feel bad about that." Philip says, pushing Lukas's knees down and swinging around to straddle his legs. Lukas gives him that look, the one that's half bewildered and half wild, and Philip lays his hands on his shoulders. "You were going to let her, weren't you? You were going to stick your dick in her mouth and close your eyes and pretend it was me. You do that when you kiss her, too?"

"Shut up." Philip takes it as progress that Lukas only gives him a half-hearted shove, enough to put him back on his heels but not knock him over. It's progress that Lukas doesn't slug him, just pushes at him and turns his face away.

"You do," Philip says, leaning in and brushing his mouth against Lukas's jaw. "And _that_ is why I feel bad for her. She deserves better." He leaves the 'So do I' unspoken but from the way Lukas turns and kisses him, Philip knows he heard it anyway. 

"I'm trying to _be_ better," Lukas whispers when Philip moves on to kissing his throat, pale skin exposed over the collar of his jacket. "I am, I swear."

"I know," Philip whispers back. Only, he's heard it before and better only ever means better for a little while, then worse. He knows that, he does, and he doesn't have the heart to tell Lukas. He links their fingers together instead, and breathes, just breathes and hopes this time might be different.


End file.
